Suffer
by TWDGFan828
Summary: [This is on hiatus for now] What if Nick gets hurt and the others left him during the escape? He was abandoned and tortured. He has suffered so much and wanted death. But, he becomes friends with someone, he didn't expect. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter 1 - Dark Room and Tears

Nick was sitting on the ground in a dark room.

There was dry blood on the ground.

Nick's hands were tied behind his back, tightly.

His shirt was ripped a little bit and his hair with messy. His hat was missing, he didn't know where it was.

His face had cuts and bruises, it hurts. He had dry tears from his eyes.

" _Where's Luke!?"_

" _I don't know...!"_

He has been beaten and tortured…

He doesn't even know how long it's been.

Nick keeps thinking about it...hoping it wasn't true but, it was…

 _Nick is getting worried...he doesn't really have anyone left other than Luke and the group. His mother and Uncle Pete were gone...and he was afraid of losing anyone else._

 _But, Luke said that leaving would be better than staying with that madman._

 _They had backpacks full of supplies, Nick and Sarah were the only ones without a backpack on their back._

" _Is everyone ready to go?" Luke asked_

 _Everyone nods their heads._

" _Ok, let's go...remember, keep running…"_

 _Nick nods his head._

 _Everyone got outside and started running. Some of the guards saw them and chased after them._

 _Nick fell to the ground and his leg was hurting badly. He tried to get up but, he couldn't…_

 _Nick looked at the others "Luke! Help me!"_

 _His eyes widened in fear as he saw them still running away._

 _There was tears in his eyes as he saw them run into the woods and disappeared._

 _Nick looked behind him, he saw Troy and Johnny running towards him._

 _They stopped when they were near him._

 _Johnny hit Nick in the back of his head with a gun causing him to fall unconscious._

Why did they leave me behind? I know they were scared but…

Nick let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Help me…" he whispered

* * *

 _-A few hours later -_

It had been a while and he was still in the dark room, alone.

Until he heard the door open. He thought it was Carver, coming to beat him more but, it wasn't...it was Troy.

Nick looked up at him as Troy got closer.

Troy didn't say anything to him, he didn't even glare at him either.

Troy helped him up as they walked out of the door.

* * *

They were in the woods, somewhere.

It was dark out and cold.

Nick was on the ground.

He was on his knees, he was still tied up.

Nick looked up at him as their eyes met each other.

Troy took out his gun and aimed it at Nick's head.


	2. Chapter 2 - In The Woods

**Sorry, if Troy seems a little bit different in this chapter.**

* * *

 _They were in the woods, somewhere._

 _It was dark out and cold._

 _Nick was on the ground._

 _He was on his knees, he was still tied up._

 _Nick looked up at him as their eyes met each other._

 _Troy took out his gun and aimed it at Nick's head._

They were still looking at each other, their eyes locked together.

Nick puts his forehead against the gun.

"...Kill me…" he said

Tears were coming down his face, he was crying.

He didn't have anything left and he just wanted the pain to go away.

Troy's eyes soften as he lowered the gun.

He put the gun away and got out his knife.

He cut the ropes from Nick's wrists.

Nick rubbed his wrists and then, his eyes as he got up from the ground.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Nick asked

"No...trust me, Carver told me to kill you but...I don't want to…" Troy said

Nick wanted to ask 'why?' but, he decided to stay quiet.

Silence was around them as Troy walked over to some bushes.

He grabbed a backpack out of there and he put it on the ground.

Troy reached inside and grabbed something.

"Here…" he said as he handed Nick's hat to him.

"Oh...t-thanks…" Nick said as he put his hat back on his head.

Troy got up, he zipped the backpack and put it on his back.

"Let's go." Troy said

Nick slowly nods his head and they started walking.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Why is he being nice to me? Troy would usually glare at anyone who looked at him so, why?

"Why…?" Nick asked in a whisper.

But, Troy heard him and he turned around.

"What?" he said

"Why are you doing this? You were an asshole before…"

"I may be an...asshole but, I have a heart you know?" Troy said

Nick rolled his eyes "W-whatever…" he said

Nick tried to walk away from Troy but, he grabbed his arm and then, pushed him.

"Did you want me to leave you in that fucking dark place!? If I hadn't of gotten you out of there, Carver would have killed you himself! He doesn't need you anymore...he probably already found your friends…" Troy said to him

"Shut up! Why the fuck do you care!?" Nick said

"You're right...I don't care!"

After that, Troy walked off.

Nick sighed, he had no choice but to follow him.

Nick started walking again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saving Your Life

" _Shut up! Why the fuck do you care!?" Nick said_

" _You're right...I don't care!"_

 _After that, Troy walked off._

 _Nick sighed, he had no choice but to follow him._

 _Nick started walking again._

* * *

Troy was walking ahead with Nick behind him.

"I should've just left him in that dark place to suffer." Troy said to himself

Troy was getting annoyed with him so, he turned around and looked at him.

"Could ya walk faster!" he said

"I am trying to…" Nick said to himself

Troy just looked away from him and kept walking.

But then, he stopped when he heard something loud fall to the ground.

He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Shit!"

He saw Nick laying on the ground, he ran over to him.

"Nick?"

Troy saw that Nick was pale.

"Fucking hell…"

* * *

Troy found an abandoned house and he dragged Nick inside. He put Nick on the couch.

And then, he put his backpack down on the table. He unzipped and grabbed a water bottle out of it.

He walked over to Nick and made him drink the water.

You fucking owe me one after this.

 _-An hour later -_

Nick was still asleep as Troy was walking around.

Troy didn't find anything useful which annoyed him.

Nick had opened his eyes and he saw Troy.

"You're awake." Troy said

"What happened?" Nick asked

"You fainted and you were dehydrated, why didn't you tell me you needed water?"

"Sorry…"

Troy just signed "You're welcome for saving your life." he said

"Thanks." Nick said

Troy nods his head and goes outside, he was going to take first watch.

Nick went upstairs to sleep more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Abandoned

_Troy just signed "You're welcome for saving your life." he said_

" _Thanks." Nick said_

 _Troy nods his head and goes outside, he was going to take first watch._

 _Nick went upstairs to sleep more._

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

Nick woke up and walked down the stairs.

He saw Troy putting bullets in his gun.

"Hey…" Nick said

Troy didn't say anything but, he threw a water bottle towards Nick.

Nick caught it before it hit him.

"Drink it." Troy said

"It's not poisoned is it?" Nick asked

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have let you die yesterday." he said

He sounds annoyed but, Nick didn't want to fight with him.

"Good point." Nick said as he opened the water bottle.

He sat near Troy and drank the water.

"How long was I in that room, back at Carver's?" he asked as he looked at Troy.

"Three days." Troy told him

Nick nods his head "I hope they're okay...and safe…" he said

He looked back at Troy again and he saw that he had angry look on his face.

"Why would you care about them... after what they had done...they left you…" Troy said in a low voice.

Nick was about to say something when Troy got up and was in front of him now.

"They abandoned you!" Troy yelled

Then, Troy walked somewhere else.

Nick sighed and then, he drank some more of his water.

* * *

 _-Two hours later -_

Nick was upstairs, sitting on the bed.

" _Did you want me to leave you in that fucking dark place!? If I hadn't of gotten you out of there, Carver would have killed you himself! He doesn't need you anymore...he probably already found your friends…"_

He laid down on the bed.

" _Why would you care about them... after what they had done...they left you…"_

Nick got a sad look on his face.

" _They abandoned you!"_

He put his hat over his eyes as he cried.


	5. Chapter 5 - Depressed

_He put his hat over his eyes as he cried._

Nick had cried himself to sleep.

Troy had come back inside and put his gun on the table.

He went upstairs to check on Nick.

He went into his room and saw him, laying on the bed, he was asleep.

Troy got closer and saw Nick has dry tears in his eyes.

Troy's eyes soften as he took Nick's hat off him and he put it on the nightstand.

He went back downstairs.

Troy was sitting on the couch.

He wasn't sorry for saying what he said because it was true.

They abandoned him…

But, he felt bad for Nick.

Troy sighed as he looked out the window.

* * *

 _-Two hours later -_

Nick woke up and got up, off the bed.

He went to the bathroom and he closed the door.

He looked at the mirror. He looked like shit, he was depressed as hell. He didn't like to be like this.

He sighed as he opened the door.

Troy was there and he scared him.

"You okay?" Troy asked

Nick thought it was kinda strange that Troy was asking this.

"I-I'm fine…" Nick said

Troy nods his head and goes downstairs.

"That was weird…" Nick said to himself

When Troy got downstairs, he rolled his eyes.

Liar…

* * *

Nick walked downstairs and saw Troy laying on the couch.

"Hey." Nick said to him

"We leave tomorrow…" Troy said

"Ok, got a place in mind." he said

"Not really...somewhere safe maybe."

"Right...sounds good…"

Troy closes his eyes.

"Tired?" Nick asked

"Yes." Troy said, kinda annoyed.

Nick nods his head and he goes outside.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter is short :/**


	6. Chapter 6 - Everything Is Fine

_-The Next Day -_

They left in the morning.

Nick and Troy grabbed their weapons, they walk out the door.

They were walking in the woods.

* * *

 _-A two hours later -_

They had been walking for awhile.

Nick looked up and saw something.

He was looking ahead, he sees a cabin.

"Troy, look." Nick said to him

Troy sees it and nods his head.

"We'll stay there for a while and then, we'll leave again." Troy said

"How long?" Nick asked

They were almost to the cabin.

Troy looked back at him "Two days." he said

They go inside and look around.

"There's no one here but, whoever was here left in a hurry." Troy said

Nick nods his head and goes upstairs.

He finds a room, he sit on the bed.

He puts his backpack and gun down on the ground.

Nick was too tired to care.

He put his hat on the nightstand, his shoes were on the floor.

He lays down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Nick just wanted to rest.

 _-A few minutes later -_

Troy had went upstairs and found Nick was sleeping.

He had a small smile on his face.

Then, he went back downstairs.

* * *

Nick was standing, he was around flowers.

He looked up saw his friends, even his uncle Pete was there.

He smiled and started running towards them.

But then, everything turned dark.

Everyone was gone and he was alone.

He turned around and saw Troy was there.

"Troy?"

Troy smiles a little bit and started walking towards him.

But, Nick saw blood. Troy was stabbed in the heart.

Nick's eyes widened.

Troy fell to the ground, he was dead.

"Troy!"

" _They left you."_

" _They abandoned you."_

"Leave me alone…!"

" _You're alone now!"_

"No!"

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Troy was looking around downstairs.

He thought he heard something so he ran back upstairs.

Nick was having a nightmare.

Troy grabbed Nick's arms.

"Nick! Wake up!" Troy yelled

Nick opened his eyes.

Troy noticed that Nick had tears in his eyes.

"T-troy?"

Nick started looking around him.

Troy grabbed Nick's face "Nick, it was just a nightmare. Everything is fine."

Troy let's go of him and stands up "Let's just go downstairs, ok?"

Nick nods his head and they go downstairs.

Nick was sitting on the couch when Troy gave him some water.

"Thanks." Nick said

Troy nods his head and when Nick wasn't looking, he smiled a little bit too.


	7. Chapter 7 - Happiness and Hiding

Nick had went back upstairs, he found an old camera and decided to surprise Troy.

"Troy!" Nick said

"What the hell do you want!?" Troy yelled from downstairs

"Just come up here!" he yelled back at him

Troy goes to the door and opens it, a flash of light hits him.

"What the fuck!"

It startled him, when his vision clears, he sees Nick holding an old camera.

"Nick?"

"I found an old camera." Nick said with a smile

Nick smiled more when he looked at the picture of Troy.

He gives the picture to Troy.

Troy looked at it "Really?" he said in a annoyed voice.

Nick starts laughing and Troy smiled a little bit.

It was good to hear him laugh.

"That's it." Troy said as he grabbed the camera.

Nick was still laughing as Troy took a picture of him.

Troy smiles when he looks at the picture.

He was going to give the picture to Nick but, he dropped it when he saw something.

He saw a shadow outside.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked him

Troy gives back the camera to Nick and looks out the window.

Troy sees three people outside. It was Carver, Bonnie, and Johnny.

His eyes widened as Carver goes inside the cabin.

Nick put the camera down onto the table.

Troy grabbed his arm.

They went under the bed.

Nick had to bend his legs because of how tall he was.

The pictures of them were on the floor.

Troy's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the pictures and puts them in his pocket.

Nick started to breathe heavily.

Carver came into the room.

Troy put his hand over Nick's mouth and he held him tightly.

Carver looked around and then, left the room.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Carver left the cabin.

They waited a little while longer and then, they got out from under the bed.

"We're leaving." Troy said

Nick nods his head.

They leave the room.


End file.
